1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of devices for fastening or connecting material having a mesh. More particularly, the invention pertains to such devices for securing screen material to a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fasteners are used in a variety of applications, including construction, machinery, medical equipment, business activities and the textile industry. Commonly known fasteners range from rivets, snaps and buttons to VELCRO(copyright) (a registered trademark of Velcro USA, Inc.), and they usually involve a two-piece assembly for joining two articles together. Furthermore, fasteners such as rivets and snaps employ a male and female component.
Various technologically advanced two-piece fasteners having interlocking members other than male and female components are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,377 describes a fastening device comprising a pair of attachment pads, each pad having a face formed with mushroom-shaped interlocking members, which are uniformly spaced so that the mushroom-shaped members of one attachment pad interlock with the mushroom-shaped members of the opposing attachment pad. The interlocking members of the attachment pads securely engage a screen material having a mesh corresponding with the spaced relation of the interlocking members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,391 describes a fastener having a substrate with engaging elements projecting from its surface, the elements stabilized and supported by an elastic material located around the elements and below each element head. A sheet perforated with holes snaps over the heads of the elements to complete the fastener.
Other techniques for attaching woven shade screen to supporting structure include forming a hem at the edge of the screen, fixing eyelets to the hem along the material""s edge, inserting a attachment through the eyelet, and connecting attachment and screen to a supporting member. The fastener may include an elastic cord formed with a loop and having a weighted ball attached to the end of the cord. The cord fits through the eyelet and wraps around a supporting member and is fastened to the ball. Unfortunately this technique is limited to a predetermined, spaced location of the eyelet, which is applied to the screen at fixed intervals at a factory, without regard to the location of the supporting structure and without reference to the need to support the screen at locations other than at the eyelets. It is preferred that the screen be supported according to the needs of the user by placing fasteners at various spaced intervals and without damaging the screen.
Although many of the fasteners known in the prior art perform satisfactorily in their particular applications, they are deficient in other applications. For example, fasteners that are secured to articles only through an adhesive backing fail if lint accumulates on the adhesive. Fasteners sewn onto the material being supported can fall off the article when thread breaks or becomes unstitched. Similar problems occur in screen applications, particularly when securing screens in windows. Problems occur when part of the screen fastener detaches from the screen due to repeated use. Common fasteners in the prior art are often cumbersome to use. It can also be burdensome when trying to obtain a secure fit between the screen and a window frame.
Such common fasteners also present problems when a screen needs to be covered with another material such as clear plastic or nylon to protect against inclement weather or very small insects. In order to cover the screen, separate fastening units are needed to secure the covering material in place.
A preferred fastener and method of its use would involve engaging a screen between two interlocking attachment pads, whose location on the screen can be easily and quickly changed for a more flexible installation. The preferred fastener would also have the ability to secure multiple layers of screens with one fastening device. In this way, plastic, nylon or other desired material can be edged with a screen-like material and then engaged between the attachment pads along with the screen so the screen can be covered when desired. For these and other reasons, there is need for a fastening device that incorporates a single screen or multiple screens between interlocking components.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fastening device that securely engages a woven screen or multiple layers of woven screen between two opposing attachment pads, one pad having projecting stems and another pad formed with openings and receptacles that engage the stems.
It is another object of the invention is to provide a fastening device that is easy to use, versatile and economical, providing secure fastening.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fastening device that allows for attachment to overlapping woven screen material and for attachment to abutting edges of multiple screens sections.
Another objective is to provide a fastening device that is easily connected to a supporting structure without affecting the connection to the woven screen mesh.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims.
In realizing these and other advantages and objectives of the invention a fastening device according to the present invention includes a first pad having a first face, from which face, mutually-spaced stems project in an ordered arrangement; and a second pad having a second face formed with mutually-spaced openings, and formed with receptacles, each receptacle extending from an opening into the second pad, each stem located and sized for insertion through an opening into a receptacle.